FF HUNHAN I Receive U All There
by sweety love exotic
Summary: Sehun yg memiliki status keluarga terhormat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang yeoja bernama luhan yg menjadi bahan prmbiacaraan -penghinaan- sekolahan . Apakah orang tua sehun akan menerima perasaan mereka berdua? Apa orang tua sehun akan mengusir luhan dengan kasar? Atau sebaliknya? Penasaran? Bacalah hingga habis, dan jangan lupa commentnya. Otte,


**I Receive U All There**

Author = Lesly Jeslyn

Main cast = HUNHAN couple.

Another cast = KAISOO, CHANBAEK, KAIHAN.

Genre = school life, romance, sad, and another.

Rate = T/M?

_**Sehun yg memiliki status keluarga terhormat jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang yeoja bernama luhan yg menjadi bahan prmbiacaraan -penghinaan- sekolahan . **_

_**Apakah orang tua sehun akan menerima perasaan mereka berdua? Apa orang tua sehun akan mengusir luhan dengan kasar? Atau sebaliknya?**_

_**Penasaran? **_

_**Bacalah hingga habis, dan jangan lupa commentnya. Otte, ^_^**_

Don't PLAGIAT

Author pov…

Sinar terang matahari kini menghiasi seluruh kota SEOUL. Suasana yg sejuk walau terik dan juga burung-burung yg berterbangannya dengan riangan dilangit. Para pengendaraan melaju dengan kecepetan sedang, lampu-lampu jalan yg mengatur perjalanan kendara. Para pejalan kaki ada berjalan yg berjalan dengan tergesah-gedah, dan juga ada yg berjalan dengan damai.

~Gangnam High School~

Sekolah yg terkenal sekolah yg berkualitas tinggi. Siswa/i yg masuk kesekolah sebagian besar tersebut memiliki status keluarga yg mapan, sedangkan siswa/i yg dari keluarga sederhana hanya bisa masuk melalu tes dan tentu hasil tes-nya harus paling bagus diantara seluruh murid sekolahan itu. Jika lolos, tentu mendapatkan biasa disiswa dari pemilik sekolahan itu.

~Skip~

Tampak seorang namja pucat dan tampan berjalan menuju kedalam sekolah dengan staycoolnya. Tangannya yg dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya, tas ranselnya yg hanya dirangkul dibahu kanannya dan membiarkan bagian lengan kiri ranselnya terlepas dari bahu kirinya. Wajahnya yg masih setia datar memandang kearah depan.

Sesekali dia melihat kearah yeoja-yeoja yg memanggil namanya dengan ala-ala _Oppa_ dan hanya dibalas seyuman tipis dari namja pucat tersebut. Dan berhasil membuat para fans-girlnya menggeliat senang.

Sakingnya terlalu fokus dengan fans-girl heboh itu, namja pucat itu tidak menggetahui bahwa kini yeoja dihadapannya sekarang berjarak tidak jauh darinya..Jarak diantara mereka semakin menipis dan karena mereka tidak saling mengetahuinya pada akhirnya...

Buk

Kepala yeoja itu menubruk dada namja pucat itu tidak keras tapi berhasil membuat yeoja itu tersungkur jatuh dilantai. Sedangkan namja pucat itu refleks mengalihkan padangannya dari para fans-girlnya dan menatap yeoja yg entah menabrak/ditabrak-nya.

"Mianhe... mian..." kata yeoja itu lirih dan segera beranjak berdiri dari tempatnya.

Namja pucat itu hanya terdiam dan tidak membalas pernyataan maaf dari sang yeoja tersebut. Setelah yeoja itu sudah berdiri tetap walau kepalanya masih ditundukkan, dia mulai mengucapkan kata-kata 'mianhe' seolah-olah dirinya yg salah.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan dari namja pucat tersebut, yeoja itu membungkuk lalu beranjak neninggalkan namja itu yg masih terdiam patung disana.

Setelah sadar 85%, namja itu langsung beralih menatap yeoja yg entah menabrak/ditabrak-nya itu. Namja pucat itu hendak memanggil yeoja itu, namun niatnya dikurung dalam-dalam saat mendengar salah satu fans fanaticnya menlecehkan yeoja yg tadi menabrak/ditabraknya.

"Cih! Yeoja murahan itu pandai banget aktingnya!"-salah satu yeoja itu

"Gak tau tuh! Sok CAPER -cari perhatian- banget sih yeoja MISKIN itu.!" Kata yeoja yg tidak berbeda jauh dari yeoja pertama itu

Setelah kedua yeoja itu puas menlecehkan yeoja yg tadi menabrak/ditabrak-nya, mereka beranjak berjalan pergi dari situ. Namja pucat itu hanya terdiam dan mulai berjalan menuju kekantor seongsaengnim.

Sehun pov…

Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku masuk kesekolahan baruku dan akam menginjak kelas X.I. Aku pindahan dari UAS kesini. Appa memaksaku untuk memindahkanku ke Korea karena dia ingin jika aku lulus sekolah akan langsung melanjutkan perusahaannya.

Aku terlahir dikeluarga yg mampu dan bisa dibilang mapan. Appaku adalah pemilik perusahaan OH yg terkenal diseluruh penjuru SEOUL dan USA.

Aku berjalan dengan staycoolnya masuk kedalam sekolah, dan seperti biasa pasti banyak yeoja-yeoja yg memanggilku ataupun menyapaku. Saking sibuknya membalas para fans-girlku tanpa sengaja aku menabrak atau bisa dibilang aku ditabrak oleh seorang yeoja berparas munggil karena dirinya lebih pendek dariku.

Aku hanya terdiam disana tanpa membantunya untuk berdiri ataupun sepatah katapun tak sanggup kukeluarkan dari mulutku. Gak biasanya aku seperti ini, dan gak biasanya aku bisa dengan mudahnya terpaku kepada seorang yeoja.

Yeoja itu hanya mengatakan 'maaf' berulang kali, dan kukeluarkan suaraku saat suara manis itu terdengar diteligaku. Untuk kedua kalinya aku medengar suara manis yg mampu membuatku nyaman. #Yg pertama tentu Eommaku. Namun suaranya terdengar lirih dan seperti sehabis menagis.

Kupandang yeoja itu yg kini berusaha berdiri tegap didepanku walau wajahnya masih tertunduk. Dia mengucapkan kata 'maaf' lagi padaku dan juga sedikit membungkuk.

Aku yg masih dalam lamuanku tidak membalas permohonan maafnya. Aku meruntukki diriku sendiri yg sedari tadi seperti orang jahat yg tidak membalasnya.

Sejelang beberapa menit kemudian, yeoja itu beranjak pergi dariku. Setelah kusadat, yeoja itu tidak terlalu jauh dariku dan aku ingin memanggilnya. Namun niatku kukurung sedalam-dalamnya saat mendengat perkataan keji dari salah satu fans-girlku.

Setelah kuatu bahwa ternyata yeoja itu bukan dari keluarga yg tidak mampu atau bahasa kasarnya miskin, aku merasa kasihan dengannya. Jujur, ini seumur hidupku merasa kasihan kepada orang yg dari rakyat jelata. Sekian banyak yg kulihat anak-anak yg terlantar dalam siaran TV pun aku tidak merasa kasihan sedikit pun, tapi kenapa aku bisa merasa kasihan dengan yeoja itu? Aneh...

Aku melanjukan perjalananku menuju keruangan guru untuk menyerahkan formulir perpindahan sekolah milikku. Dalam perjalanan aku terus tidak berhenti memikirkan yeoja yg tadi menabrak/ditabrak-ku, mendengar perkataan jalat dari kedua yeoja fans-girlku membuat diriku terasa ingin lebih mengetahui yeoja itu.

Namun niatku dikurung lagi karena aku tidak mengetahui nama yeoja itu, dan membuat diriku frutasi. Tapi aku teringat pembicaraan kasar fans-girlku yg tadi mengatakan bahwa yeoja itu dari keluarga yg berstatus 'miskin'.

_**"Nanti kutanya salah satu saengnim saja tentang yeoja itu. Mungkin nanti mereka akan memberitahuku." **_- pikirku dengan cermat dan langsung dengan cepatnya melesat keruangan guru.

Luhan pov…

Aku berjalan masuk kedalam sekolahku dengan keadaan menundukkan wajahku. Mataku yg kini membengkak dan memerah sehabis menagis. Semalaman aku menghabiskan waktuku untuk menagis, karena aku merasa diriku tidak lagi diterima dalam kehidupan ini.

Seluruh murid tempat sekolahanku selalu memandangku dengan tatapan jijik -bukan bearti aku tidak suci lagi- dan mereka juga sering cukup tau bahwa aku tidan bisa mampu melawan mereka karena kalangan keluarga mereka denganku sangan berbeda jauh.

Aku yg kini hidup di apartemen sederhana dan murahan, sedangkan mereka hidup dirumah yg mewah dan berkecukupan. Aku yg kini tidak memiliki orang tua lagi karena kedua orang tuaku bercerai dan membuangku, sedangkan mereka yg masih memiliki orang tua dan juga kasih sayang dari orang tua mereka.

Aku bisa masuk kesekolah ini dengan nilai tes yg terbaik dan itu sudah cukup membuatku puas. Walau aku sekolah disini dengan keadaan yg selalu menyedihkan, namun aku terus berusaha dan harus mampu melewatinya walau itu sulit. Namun, sekuat-kuatnya diriku aku juga hanya manusia biasa dan kapan saja aku bisa terjatuh.

Saking sibuknya dengan pikiranku, tanpa seseorang dan membuatku kaget sambil tersungkur dilantai. Aku terus meminta maaf walau orang yg tidak sengaja kutabrak itu. Nihil. Namja itu hanya diam dan aku merasa namja itu pasti jijik untuk berbicara denganku.

Aku berusaha berdiri tegap walau wajahku tegap kutundukkan dan aku membungkuk lalu mengucapkan kata maaf untuk sekian kalinya. Namja itu tetap diam dan tidak berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku cukup tau bahwa kini banyak sepasang mata menatapku dengan tatapan kesal dan jengkel, dan aku memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari namja itu.

Setelah aku pergi menjauh dari namja itu, kini aku bertujuan memuju kelasku. Setiba didepan kelasku -XII.A-, aku mencoba menarik nafas sepanjang-panjangnya dan menghembusnya. Berlahan kubuka knop pintu kelasku dan aku menciptakam kehinagan dikelasku yg tadinya ribut.

Aku memberanikan diriku berjalan menuju kebangku dengan keadaan yg masih setia menunduk wajahku. Aku tau banyak tatapan yg memandangku tidak suka dan aku berusaha menipisnya.

Bangku milikku terletak dipaling belakang dekat jendela dan seperti biasa setiap aku berjalan kearah bangkuku berada, pasti mejaku selalu berisi tulisan-tulisan laknat yg menulis 'RAKYAT JELATA' , 'MISKIN' , 'WANITA JALANG', dan lainnya.

Aku hanya diam dan duduk dibangkuku tanpa memperdulikan tulisan-tulisan itu, dan tentu aku mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Krystal dan sahabatnya 'Sulli'.

Auhtor pov…

Tin tin~~

Bunyi bell menunjukkan bahwa kini adalah mulainya jam pelajaran. Para saengnim mulai mengambil tugas mereka untuk mengajar pada kelas yg berbeda-beda tentunya.

~Kelas XI. B~

Sehun yg kini ditentukan untuk masuk kedalam kelas XI.B, tentu bukan karena nilainya yg rendah. Bahkan nilainya sangat bagus dan dia pantas untuk masuk kedalam kelas unggulan -XI.A-, namun karena kelas unggulan itu sudah penuh dan tinggal 1 bangku kosong dikelas XI.B jadinya sehun dimasukkan kekelas itu.

Sehun tidak merasa biasa saja dan dia berusaha menerima apa adanya. Toh, entar kenaikkan kelas dia akan pastinya masuk kekelas unggulan itu. #Percaya diri ameh -_-" ; dibakar Thehun.

Sehun kini sedang menanggapi pelajaran fisika yg diajarakan oleh Kyuhyun saengnim. Guru yg terkenal galak dan tampan disekolahan ini. Kyu saengnim menjelaskan teorinya dengan singkat, dan jelas. Tentunya untuk mempermudah muridnya dalam belajar.

Pandangan sehun beralih menuju teman sebangkunya yg berusan berkenalan dengan namja itu yg bernama Park Chanyeol yg tengah sibuk menyimak setiap inci penjelasan Kyu saengmim didepan. Terlihat raut wajah kusar yg menghiasi wajah chanyeol dan dapat dimergerti bahwa namja _happy virus_ itu tidak mengerti dengan jelas maksud dari rumus yg diberikan oleh Kyu saengnim.

"Chanyeol hyung, kenapa wajahmu kusut gitu." Bisik sehun sambil terseyum mengejek.

"Isis... aku tidak mengerti maksud rumus yg diberikan Kyu saengnim." Bisik chanyeol dengan datar karena barusan sih maknae evil itu mengejeknya.

"Yang bangian mana?" Bisik sehun sekecil mungkin supaya tidak mengundang singa saengnim itu marah karena suara mereka.

"Yang bangian ini." Bisik chanyeol sambil menyondorkan buku tulisnya yg dicatatnya lalu menunjuk kesalah satu rumus pemberian Kyu saengnim.

Sehun yang hanya ber 'o' ria dan mulai menjelas dengan panjang, lengkap, dan sangat jelas karena sih Chanyeol ini selalu tidak mengerti jika dijelaskan singkat, padat, dan jelas saja.

Tin tin tin~~~

Kedua kalinya bunyi bell yg mengisyaratkan bahwa kini adalah jam istirahat bagi murid-murid maupun guru-guru yg siap dalam pembelajaran dan pengajaran mereka. Banyak yg bergegas cepat keluar kelas saat saengnim yg mengajar kelas mereka sudah beranjak keluar terlebih dahulu.

Sehun pov…

Aku bersama Chanyeol yh sudah kuanggap hyungku karena sifatnya yg suka usil dan ngelawak. Kami berdua dengan cepat menyimpan buku-buku yg baru selesai dipelajari kedalam tas. Setelah itu kami sepakat ingin kekantin bersamaan.

Dalam perjalan menuju kekantin, tentu selalu ada teriakkan yg bergema dalam setiap perjalan kami. Yg membuatku tidak menyangka ternyata hyung satuku ini cukup terkenal juga, walau terlihat jelas bahwa dirikulah yg lebih banyak dibandingnya.

Tepat didepanku, aku melihat yeoja yg tadi pagi itu. Yeoja yg tdk sengaja kutabrak atau dia yg menabrakku dan entalah. Kulihat dia berjalan sendirian dan sepertinya dia tidak memilik teman sama sekali. Kualihkan seluruh pandangan yg ada disini dan banyak tatapan tajam beralih menuju keyeoja itu. Serta juga ada bisikkan*bisikkan yg memandang kearah yeoja itu tentunya. Kutatap hyung yg berada bersamaku kini dan dimana dia sibuk memberi balasan sapaan dari para fans-girlnya.

"Hyung." Panggilku.

"Ne?" Tanyanya langsung memandang kearahku.

"Hyung kenal yeoja itu tidak?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah yeoja yg menbuatku penasaran.

"Ah... Maksudmu Xi Luhan." Katanya sambil memandang kearah yg kutunjuk.

"Dia seperti apa hyung?" Tanyaku perasaan.

"Mmm... Entar jelasinnya dikantin saja. Kajja faster, aku sudah kelaparan." Katanya langsung nenarikku kearah kantin.

Luhan pov…

Setelah bell istirahat berbunyi, aku langsung membereskan buku-buku dengan rapi kedalam tas-ku. Kualihkan pandanganku kearah seluruh isi kelas, dan hasilnya nihil. Seluruh siswa/i sekelasku sidah beranjak pergi meminggalkan kelas, dan tinggallah diriku sendiri dikelas ini.

Aku menghembus nafas sedikit legah karena krystal kali ini tidak membulliku untuk memaksaku menbeli seluruh cemilan dikantin.

Aku bergegas keluar menuju kekantin sendirian, aku hanya ingin mengambil pesanan makananku setiap hari dikantin sekolahan. Memang setiap hari aku mengambil makananku tanpa biaya karena pihak sekolah tau kesusahanku. Walau bentuk makanannya berbeda dengan lainnya, aku tetap bersyukur karena pihak KepSek yg berbaik hati padaku.

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju kekantin, dan tentunya dengan menundukkan sedikit wajahku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan histeris yg diberikan oleh orang-orang yg memandang kearahku. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa saja walau kadang kudengar perkataan mereka yg menusuk hatiku.

Author pov…

Kantin kini dipenuhi oleh seluruh murid yg berisik. Banyak nurid yg sedang berlawak dan juga ada yg sedang menikmati makanan mereka dengan nyaman.

Sehun yg kini bersama chanyeol disalah satu bangku persedian kantin dengan makanan-makanan pesanan mereka yg bergeletak manis dimeja makan.

"Hyung... Katamu akan menjelaskan tentang yeoja yg bernama Xi Luhan itu." kata sehun penasaran

"Segitu inginkah kamu mengetahui tentangnya?" Tanya chanyeol bigung sambil menarik sebelah alihnya keatas.

"Ne hyung, kajja cepat." Kata sehun mulai jengkel.

Yg disuruh cepat hanya nenghela nafas sejenak kemudian akan menjelaskannya. "Xi Luhan atau bisa dipanggil Luhan berasal dari Taiwan. Kudengar dia lahir di Beijing. Yeoja itu tinggal sendirian disini tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuanya. Kudengar kedua orang tuanya bercerai dan membuangnya..." kata chanyeol terputus karena sehun langsung menotongnya.

"Bearti dia yatim piatu dong." Kata sehun antusias.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Oya, dia bisa masuk kesekolah ini karena hasil test-nya yang sangat memuaskan dan menbuatnya setiap bulan gratis SPP dan juga makanan. Karena KepSek yg tau kekurangan dari Luhan, jadin setiap hari luhan diberi makanan gratis dari kantin." Lanjut chanyeol dan hanya dibalas anggukan dari sehun.

Kemudian kedua namja ini beralih untuk menyantap kembali makaman mereka keburu saat tiba bell masuk kelas berbunyi. Sehun yg masih pensaran dengan yeoja yg bernama luhan itu sebenarnya dia ingin bernanyak banyak hal kepada chanyeol. Tapi karena gengsinya tinghi, akhirnya di hanya bisa mendengar setegah pensarannya dari chanyeol.

Saat memyantap makakannya, pandangan sehun teralih ke luhan yg mengenggam benda berbentuk persegi yg lumayan besar sambil berjalan keluar dari arena kantin. Lalu selang beberapi detik kemudian, dia melihat ada 2 yeoja yg berjalan keluar juga dengan wajah yg mencurigakan.

Perasaan sehun kini tidak enak, dan dia segera saja beranjak bangun dari duduknya berlari secepat mungkin menyusul kearah luhan yg menurutnya dalam keadaan bahaya. Chanyeol? Namja jangkung itu hanya terdiam seribu bahasa karena kaget melihat sehun yg tiba-tiba berlari keluar meninggalkannya.

Sehun terus mencari luhan yg entah kemana yeoja itu, sehun sudah mencari diaetiap kelas. Namun nihil, luhan tidak ada dikelas tersebut. Sehun ingin menanyakkan kepada orang lain dan dia mengurungkan niatnya karena dia tau bahwa semua murid sekolahan ini tidak ada yg menyukai yeoja seperti Luhan.

Tiba didepan lapangan basket sekolahan, sehun ingin beranjak masuk kedalamnya. Namun dia lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya karena suara ketokkan dsri daerah gudang pada sebelah lapangan sekolah. Dengan berlahan dan bimbanh, sehun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kegudang tersebut. Tiba didepan gudang itu, sehun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

Tang tang tang... sehun mengetok besi pintu gudang tersebut.

"Apa ada orang didalam?" Tanya sehun penuh hati-hati.

"Hiks, tolong keluarkan aku. Aku terkurung didalam. Gelap, disini gelap. Kumohon... hiks..." kata sebuah suara tangisan yg keluar dari asal gudang tersebut.

Dengan gesitnya sehun menbuka pintu gudang itu karena pintu gudang itu hanya bisa dibuka dari luar, dan tidak dari dalam. Saat pintu itu terbuka, dengan segera yeoja itu menghambur dalam pelukkan sehun.

Greb

"Hiks... hiks... gomawo... jengmal gomawo.." kata yeoja itu yg tak lain adalah luhan sambil bergetar dan menagis.

Sehun membalas pelukkan itu tanpa diketahuinya dan tangannya beralih mengelur punggung yeoja itu agar tidak menagis. "Ne.." balasnya

Dengan berlahan, luhan melepas pelukkan sehun dan berada didepan dada sehun. Dilap-nya air mata yg jatuh menuju kepipi mulusnya dengan lembut. Namun dia masih terisak sedikit karena terkaget dan ketakutan.

Sehun yg masih setia dengan keberadaannya, menatap lekat wajah rusa manis luhan. Sehun bigung kenapa setiap orang membenci yeoja semanis ini? Apa kurang manis dan cantik dirinya? Emang semua mata mereka sudah rabun atau buta kali. - pikir nya.

Setelah luhan mulai tenang, sehun beralih memengang dagu luhan dan membuat mereka saling memandang. "Gwuenchana?" Tanya sehun dengan nada selembut mungkin.

Luhan menipis pelan tangan sehun dan mendorong sehun menjauh darinya, membuat namja itu terdiam bigung disana. "Ne gwuenchana, gomawo sudah menolongku. Tapi jangan dekat-dekat denganku, nanti..." Katanya sambil menunduk sedih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sehun menahan kesalnya.

"Kamu taukan tentangku yg beredar disekolahan ini. Aku... aku hanya rakyat jelata yang menjijikkan. Hiks... aku... aku hanya anak buangan.." kata luhan sambil terisak nagis.

Dengan cepat sehun menarik luhan kedalam dekapannya dan mengelus rambut luhan yg lembut dan wangi itu. "Ani, aku tidak merasa jijik dekat denganmu. Aku tidak menganggapmu rakyat jelata. Aku juga tidak akan mengiramu anak buangan. Karena..." kata sehun berhenti untuk mengecup singkat kepala luhan. "...aku akan akan melindungimu." Lanjutnya dan berhasil membuat luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Ani, ak..." kata luhan terputus karena sehun langsung menjawabnya.

"Tidak ada penolakkan lu~." Ketus sehun dengan mengenggam erat luhan dalam dekapannya.

"Mmm... gomawo ..." kata luhan bigung untuk memanggil namja ini.

"Sehun, panggil aku Sehunie." Kata sehun sambil terseyum tampan

"Ah? Ne, gomawo...sehunnie..." lanjut luhan malu-malu.

Semejak hari kejadian itu, sehun selalu menepati janjinya. Dia selalu melindungi luhan dan menyanyangi yeoja ini. Jika ada yg berani macam-macam dengan luhan, siap-siap akan berurusan dengan sehun. Juga siap-siap orang itu akan dalam keadaan babak belur saat pulang karena dihajar habis-habissan dari sehun. #Bagi namja ;)

#Skip~

Kini luhan berjalan masuk kedalam sekolah dengan biasa saja, tidak seperti dulu yg jika setiap masuk sekolah dia akan selalu menundukkan wajahnya karena takut. Semejak keberadaan sehun dalam kehidupannya, sehun membuat luhan bangkit hidup kembali. Dan juga membangkitkan rasa _cintanya_ pada namja bermarga OH itu.

Dalam perjalan menuju kekelas, luhan tiba-tiba ditangkap oleh segerombolan '2 orang ajah' orang dan diseret menjauh dari sekolahan. Tiba disuatu tempat, yeoja yg tak lain adalah Krystal menghempas kasar tubuh yangmin kebawah dan memandang tajam kearah yeoja itu. Luhan hanya menundukkan wajahnya takut dan tidak berani menatap krystal.

"Cih! Dasar murahan!" Kata krystal sambil meludah kearah luhan.

"Kau masih tak tau diri juga XI LUHAN! lihat statusmu! Kau hanya rakyat jelata yg genit dan centil! Berani-beraninya yg memanfaatkan sehun untuk melindungi orang sebodoh DIRIMU!" kata krystal sambil menendang perut luhan dengan kasar.

Krystal berlutut didepan wajah luhan dan menjambak rambut luhan dengan kasar. "INGAT KUA XI LUHAN! JANGAN BERANI-BERANI KAU MENDEKATI SEHUN LAGI! KARENA DIA AKAN BERTUNANGAN DENGANKU!" kata krystal dengan mendoronf kuat wajah luhan ketanah lalu beranjak pergi dengan sahabatnya.

Luhan? Yeoja itu hanya menagis sedih. Dia tidak sedih karena krystal tadi membullinya, karena itu sudah biasa baginya. Hatinya terasa sakit karena mendengar kata krystal bahwa sehun akan bertunangan dengannya. Oh S*hit, hati luhan terasa amat sakit dan perih. Lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya, dibulli dan dibenci oleh murid sekolahannya.

_**"Hiks... ssehunnie..."**_ -panggil luhan lirih dalam hati.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, luhan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menganggu serta berhubungan dengan sehun. Dan itulah jalan terbaiknya.

Tit tit tit~~~~

Bel berbunyi bertanda bahwa para murid diperbolehkan untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

Sehun. Namja tampan itu selalu bigung dengan sikap luhan yg seharian ini berubah total. Luhan yg biasanya selalu menuruti permintaannya malah menolaknya mentah-mentah tadi saat mengajaknya makan bersama. Kini dia ingin mengantar luhan pulang seperti biasanya namun yeoja itu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu darinya.

Sehun pov…

Hari ini sepertinya luhan terasa berbeda. Saat kuajak untuk makan bersama dia menolakku mentah-mentah dan mengusirku. Saat mau kuantar pulang dia malah sudah pulang duluan. Aku merasa bigung padanya. Apa aku ada salahnya sampai dia tidak ingin berbicata denganku.

Tadi pagi aku tidak bisa menemaninya kesekolah karena Appa mengajakku gobrol masalah bisnis. Tapi aku sudah mengatakan padanya dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa.

Sekarang apa? Seharian dia menolakku dan juga menghindariku. Aku bigung dengannya, apa lagi dia sama sekali selali menundukkan wajahnua tidak memandang kearahku.

Kini aku berada diparkiran motorku. Aku memutiskan untuk menuju ke apartemen luhan dan membicarakan masalah ini dengan baik-baik.

Luhan pov…

Semenjak saat kejadian lagi itu, aku selalu menolak sehun dan menjauh darinya. Aku selali menanggapi bicaranya dengan jawaban datar. Aku berusaha menjauh darinya dan berusaha juga menahan isakkan serta air mataku yg perih. Hatiku terasa begitu menyakitkan saat kulihat raut wajah namja tercintaku sedih dengan tanggapanku.

_**"Mianhe sehunnie... jeongmal mianhe..."**_ - pikirku lirih.

Kini aku berjalan menuju ke apartemenku. Suasana jalan teramat sepi karena tempat apartemen yg kupilih yaitu daerah yg rawan keramaian. Aku paling tidak suka namanya bising dan karamaian, karena itu cukup berhasil membuatku terasa pusing dan sesak.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke apartemenku yg tinggal satu rumah lagi, aku melihat seorang ahjussi yg berjalan gontai-gontaian seperti orang yg mabuk. Aku ketalutan, tapi aku dengan cepat menipis piliran negatif itu. Aku melangkah dengan gugup dan kini jarak diantara aku dengan ahjussi mabuk itu semakin dekat.

Saat aku ingin pergi dari ahjussi itu, tiba-tiba ahjussi itu menahanku dan menarikku menuju kelorog gelap samping apartemenku. Aku terus memberentontak dan meminta tolong saat ahjussi mesum itu mulai melepas paksa setiap seragamku.

"Tolong! Hiks... kumohon... jangan! SEHUN..." teriakku saat ahjussi itu mulai mencumbui setiap leher mulusku.

Author pov…

Sehun kini baru saja tiba didepan apartemen luhan. Dia melihat sepertinya keadaan rumah itu masih belum ditempati oleh pemilik sang rumah.

Saat sehun hendak ingin menaikki tangga, dia mendengar erangan yg meminta tolong disebelah lorong apartemen luhan. Dengan segera dia langsung berlari menuju kearah suara itu dan mendapatkan luhan tengah diperkosa oleh seorang ahjussi. Dengan amarah sehun menarik ahjussi itu dan memukulnya.

BUK

BUK

BUK

"DASAR! BERANI-BERANINYA!" bentak sehun dengan amarah.

BUK

BUK

Setelah cukup sehun menghajar ahjussi itu habis-habissan dan dengan segera dia menelpon polisi. Setelah menghubungin polisi, sehun langsung melangkah kearah luhan yg dimana yeoja itu memunggut bajunya dan menutup dadanya.

"lu~" panggil sehun lirih saat melihat luhan 'yeoja tercintanya' seperti itu.

"Kumohon... jangan mendekat! Hiks... KKYA! SEHUN..." teriak luhan frutasi dan masih memanggil namja yg bernama sehun.

Sehun langsung memeluk luhan dengan sangat erat, walaupun luhan memberontak dalam pelukkannya. "Lu~, ini aku sehun." Katanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut luhan.

Luhan seketika berhenti memberontak dan menatap kearah sehun. Ternyata benar, luhan kini bersama sehun. Dengan cepat yeoja itu langsung memeluk sehun dan juga dibalas pelukkan dari sehun.

"Sehunnie... hiks... aaku takut..." kata luhan sambil menagis keras.

"Ne, mianhe aku terlambat lu~. Mianhe..." kata sehun lirih.

Sehun melepas pelukkan mereka dan menatap setiap inci tubuh luhan. Rahang sehun mengeras saat melihat banyak kissmark dileher luhan, membuat leher luhan tidak semulis dulu lagi. Dia beralih memangdang luhan danulai ingun bertanya.

"Lu~, bagian mana yg dia sentuh!" Kata sehun dengan amarah.

"Ini." Kata luhan menyentuh lehernya, pipnya, teliganya, bibirnya (?) dan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jinjalyo! Aish, beraninya ahjussi mesum gila itu!" Kata sehun yg langsung ingin menunbuk ahjussi itu yg kini pingsan disana.

Namun luhan dengan segera menahan sehun dan menggeleng kuat, dan akhirnya sehun dengan singgap mengendong luhan dengan ala bridal dan berjalan menuju ke apartemen luhan.

Sebelum masuk kedalam, datanglah mobil polisi itu. Nampak seorang polisi yg berpostur tubuh lebih tinggi dari sehun dan memiliki wajah anggry bird menghampiri HunHan.

"Mana penjahatnya?" Tanya Kris -polisi- itu.

Sehun menunjuk kearah ahjussi yg tergeletak pingsan disana dan juga diikuti arah pandang kris kesana. Kris yg mengerti langsung menahan ahjussi itu lalu menbawanya kekantor polisi.

Setelah masalah dengan polisi selesai, sehun beralih jalan menuju ke apartemen milik luhan. Tiba didepan pintu tersebit, luhan yg masih dalam gendongan sehun membantu namja itu menbuka pintunya. Dengan singgap sehun langsung menurunkan luhan dari pelukkannya saat masuk kedalam apartemen luhan.

Luhan menutup pintu tersebut dan hendak ingin mengambil minuman untuk sehun. Namun niatnya dikurung karena dengan singgap sehun menghempas tubuh luhan kepintu untuk bersandar dan langsung menindihnya.

"Tadi yg pertama kali disentuh oleh ahjussi gila itu dimana?" Tanya sehun sambil terseyum kecil.

"hmmm... ini. " kata luhan menunjuk kearah lehernya yg penuh dengan bekas kissmark

Dengan segera sehun langsung mengulum habis leher luhan dan membersihkan tanda dari ahjussi gila itu menjadi tanda miliknya. Luhan hanya diam dan pasrah dengan sehun yg menggulum kasar lehernya. Toh dia tau kalau sehun sedang membuang bekas kissmark ahjussi gila tadi.

Setelah selesai , sehun langsung mencumbui bibir luhan dengan lembut tanpa menanyak kepada luhan selanjutnya walau dia tau bahwa sebenarnya ahjussi gila itu hanya menyentuh habis leher luhan dan tidak lainnya. Tapi karena sudah terlanjur lobionya naik, jadi dengan gairah sehun meresapi setiap inci bibir luhan.

"Mmppttt...aahh...sssshhh..." desah luhan yg gairah.

Luhan juga membalas lumatan sehun yg semakin kasar walau sebenarya susah untuk mengimbangi lumatannya kepada sehun. Sehun terlalu cepat menglumat bibir luhan, sedangkan luhan selalu mengejar-gejar untuk mengimbangin tauntan mereka.

Berlahan, sehun menuntun luhan menuju kekamar luhan. Dia melangkah maju dan luhan melangkah mundur. Tiba hampir dekat dengan pintu itu, sehun langsung berbarik arah dan dimana dikini sehun berjalan mundur sedangkan luhan berjalan maju.

Buk

Setiba didepan pintu, luhan langsung mendorong sehun kepintu itu membuat namja itu bersandar dipintu tersebut. Dengan cepat sehun membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan mengendong luhan dengan ala bridal. Setiba masuk kedalam kamar luhan, sehun menendang pintu itu dan membuat pintu kamar luhan tertutup.

Dengan lembut sehun membaringkan tubuh luhan yg otomatis melepas tautan mereka dan sehun menindih luhan dibawahnya. Sehun beralih menatap luhan sedangkan luhan hanya bisa ber-blushing ria.

"Yang mana lagi?" Tanya sehun bersmirk mesum.

"Ekhem... yg i..ini... mmmppt..." desah luhan saat tangannya menuntun tangan sehun menuju ke 'sana' dan dengan gesitnya sehun meremas 'itu'-nya luhan.

"Mau main inti nih hannie?" Tanya sehun bersmirk ria.

"Ani, yg in...ini dulu... mmmpp..." desah yangmin saat sehun masih dengan aktifitasnya.

Sehun mengalih pandangannya kearah yg ditunjuk luhan ialah dua tonjolan kembar didada luhan yg sexy. Sehun melepas tangannya dari menggulum miss.v luhan dan beralih meremas kedua tonjolan kembar itu.

"Yg ini hannie..." kaya sehun menggoda.

"Mmmpptt... aaah... rremas lagi ssehunnie..." desah luhan mencapai kenikmat.

Sehun mendengar perintah luhan dan meremes habis dua tonjolan itu. Setelah puas meremesnya, sehun beralih ingin membuka satu persatu kanjing baju luhan. Namun...

Greb... luhan menahan tangannya

"Mwoya?" Tanya sehun bigung.

"Mmm,,, ssehunnie... jangan sekarang deh. Aku...aku masih takut." Kata luhan sambil menatap sehun dengan gugup

"Huf~, ne areaseo.." kata sehun terseyum kemudian berbaring disamping luhan.

Sehun membawa luhan kedekapannya dan memedamkan kepala yeoja itu didadanya. Luhan yg dengan senang hati menerima setiap kelembutan yg sehun berikan padanya.

"Hmm.. luhan~nie, tadi pagi.. kamu kenapa?" Tanya sehun penasaran saat mengingat seharian ini luhan sering menghindar darinya.

"Ah? Itu..." luhan merasa gugup jika harus menjelaskan kalau dia habis dibully krystal dan temannya.

"Waeyo? Aku juga melihat luka memar dibagian pipimu." Kata sehun sedikit merenggang pelukkannya dan menatap luka memar dibagian pipi luhan serta menggelusnya.

"Sehunnie, apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?" Tanya luhan gugup dan takut.

"Ne, mwo?" Tanya sehun dengan nada dibuat lembut.

"Sehunnie, hhm.. Apa kamu...dijodohkan?" Tanya luhan sambil menundukkan wajahnya menahan isakkan.

"Eh? Dijodohkan? Enggak, Appa tidak menjodohkanku luhannie." Kata sehun menyakinkan luhan-nya (?) dengan serius.

"Jinja?" Tanya luhan yg kini sedang senang mendengar kata sehun.

"Ne, hehe.. Emang siapa yg bilang aku dijodohkan? Omo... apa gara-gara itu kamu memutuskan untuj tidak mendekatiku lagi! Is, entar kalau aku ketemu orang yg asal bicara itu, akan kucincang dia habis-habissan!" Kata sehun terasa kesal dengan org yg ngasal bicara.

**#Author : Thethunnie, jika itu yeoja kamu akan mencincangnya juga? ; Sehun : Tentu, tapi lihat dulu yeojanya. Kalau cantik seperti Author, mungkin aku akan menghukumnya dengan menciumnya, wkwkwk... #sehun dijitak author, author dicium sehun. #Wkwkwk, plak. Abaikan...**

"Hehe, gak ada. Aku cuma tanya saja." Kata luhan pura-pura.

"Ne, kajja kita istirahat. Aku lelah tadi memukul ahjussi gila itu, lihat.. tanganku jadi memar karenanya." Kata sehun jengkel kepada ahjussi yg tadi membully luhan-nya (?)

"Eh? Sakit tidak?" Tanya luhan khawatir sambil mengerus tangan yg sehun tunjukkan padanya.

"Tidak.. hehe..." balas sehun langsung memeluk luhan kembali dengan erat.

"Kajja tidur." Sehun mengajak luhan untuk beristirahat dan hanya dibalas anggukkan kecil dari luhan.

Menjelang beberapa jam kemudian, luhan juga kembali kealamnya sedangkan sehun masih setia mengelus lembut helaian rambut luhan. Kini sehun sudah meronggakan pelukkannya agar luhan tidak kesulitan dalam bernafas. Sehun memandang setiap inci wajah angelic luhan saat tidur.

_**"Seperti anak-anak saja jika sedang tidur. Kamu harus tau luhannie.. kamu itu sempurna dimataku."**_ - guman sehun dalam hati.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya keteliga luhan dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Saranghae luhannie..." bisiknya sededutif mungkin. Kemudian wajahnya turun menatap wajah luhan dengan dekat. Sehun semakin mendekat wajahnya dengan berlahan kewajah luhan dan menipis jarak diantara mereka. Sehingga...

"Eungh..." leguh luhan seketika membuat sehun langsung refleks menjauh dari wajah paras cantik itu.

Sehun seketika terseyum sambil menggeleng kepalanya, kemudian dia memeluk luhan dan menyusul luhan kealam mimpi.

~4 bulan kemudian~

Sehun dan Luhan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama 3 bulan lewat. Kini hari ini adalah hari 4 bulan mereka menjelang hubungan mereka. Mereka juga sudah libur karena selesai menghadapi masa kritis sekolahan mereka. Luhan sudah dinyatakan LULUS dari sekolahnya dan Sehun mulai masuk kesatu angkatan menjadi murid .

HunHan kini berada diapartemen sehun sambil bermesrah-mesrahan. Iya, luhan kini tinggal bersama sehun diapartemen sehun. Itu dikarenakan beberapa bulan yg lalu, luhan diusir oleh pemilik apartemennya karena menunda penbayaran selama 4 bulan sebelum berhubungan sama sehun. Jadi sehun memaksa luhan untuk tinggal diapartemennya, dan dia sudah memberi penjelasan bahwa dirinya tidak menyukai PENOLAKKAN.

Selama mereka satu apartemen, mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal 'This and That' karena setiap sehun mulai pasti luhan langsung menahannya dan mengatakan 'BELUM WAKTUNYA'.

HunHan duduk disofa yg berjejeran dihadapan TV yg cukup mengah. Mereka berdua tengah menyaksikan film ROMANTIS bersama. Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang dengan keadaan dudum disofa an luhan berada didepan dadanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanua dibidang datar dada namjachinggunya.

Menjelang beberapa jam kemudian, film tersebut telah END. Ending ceritanya namja itu mendapatkan yeoja yg dicintainya seumur hidup dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sehun menatap luhan dan benar. Luhan sedari tadi sudah kembali kealam mimpi indahnya. Namja itu hanya terseyum kecil dan mengecup pipi luhan yg kini berstatus 'yeojachinggunya' dengan lembut. Kemudian dia mengendong luhan dengan ala bridal dan membawanya menuju kekamar mereka.

Setiba dikamar, sehun membaringkan kekasihnya dengan hati-hati, takut kalau kekasihnya terbangun karena kecerobohannya. Setelah membaringkan luhan diranjang king sizenya, dia beralih menuju kesebelah luhan dan membawa luhan kedalam pelukkannya. Kemudian namja itu memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul kekasihnya kealam mimpi indah.

Pagi hari yg cerah dijadikan dominan pertama kali saat matahari terbit dengan indahnya. Suasana hangat dan damai tercipta diseluruh wilayah SEOUL. Burung-burung yg berterbangan dengan riang dan bahagianya diatas langit-langit biru yg memukai pemandangan indah.

_Kring kring~_

Terdengar suara ponsel yg menderma disetiap ruangan kamar HunHan. Karena suara ponsel itu berbunyi, mengakibatkan tidur nyenyak namja tampan pucat itu terbangun dengan keadaan kesal. Dia meraih ponselnya yg berbunyi dan dengan segera mengangkat telpon yg tak lain dari 'Tuan Oh' sang Appanya.

"Yeoboseyo.. ada apa Appa menelponku pagi-pagi ini?"

_"Mianhe sehun~ah, hehe... Appa hanya ingin kamu pulang kerumah ne. Kita makan bersama, habis Eommamu sudah sangat kangen denganmu."_

"Ah? Mm... entar kupikirkan dulu Appa."

_"Appa harap kamu datang ne sehun~ah... yaudah appa tutup dulunya telpon. Annyeong..."_

"Annyeong pa..."

_pip~_

Sang menelepon mengakhiri telpon ya terlebih dahulu. Sehun hanya menghela nafas sejenak kemudian menaruk ponselnya didekat meja sebelang kasurnya. Sehun memandang kearah jam wekkernya dan seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kekekasihnya. Dia mengelus lembut pipi yeojachinggunya dan sesekali mengecupnya dengan lembut dibagian bibir.

"Luhannie..." panggil sehun dengan nada lembut.

Yg dipanggil hanya menggeliat sedikit dan kemudian matanya berlahan-lahan terbuka. Setelah terbuka sempurna, luhan terseyum manis kepada sehun yg tumben bisa bangun sepagi ini. Tentu, namja pucat tampan itu selalu bilang kalau dia terbangun dijam seperti ini dia akan mengatakannya subu. Tapi kini namja tampan itu terbangun terlebih dahulu dan seyum mengembang diwajah tampannya.

"Tumben sehunnie bangunnya kecepatan..." ledek luhan sambil berkekek ria.

"Dasar, rusa manisku kini mulai pandai meledeknya. Hahha..." kata sehun sambil mencubit pipi luhan

"Auch… appo… sakit tau…" kata luhan sambil mempout bibirnya imut.

"Aigyo~ sakit yo.. hahaa... mian..." kata sehun sambil menghelus pipi luhan yg kini merona.

#Skip~

HunHan kini berada didapur, luhan sedang mempersiapkan sarapan untuk sehun dan dirinya. Sehun? Namja itu hanya memeluk luhan dari belakang dengan posesif dan melihat gerakan-gerakan munggil saat luhan sedang menggolesi blueberry diroti tawar.

"Hun~ah, bisakah kamu duduk saja dimeja makan. Aku agak sesikit kesulitan jika kamu begini." Kata luhan yg sedari tadi merona.

"Ani, aku tidak mau. Karena ini jatahku setiap hari untuk memelukmu." Jelas sehun sambil memperat pelukkanya.

Luhan hanya menghela nafas dengan sikap sehun yg terlalu suka memeluknya. Dia mulai melapisi blueberry iti keroti tersebut.

"Hanny... tapi pagi Appaku menelponku. dia menyuruhku pulang karena eomma kangan samaku." Kata sehun sambil memandang kearah luhan.

"Mmm... baiklah, kamu pulang saja. Mungkin nyonya OH sedang rindu dengan anaknya..." kata luhan sedikit tidak rela.

"Aku mau kamu ikut denganku." Kata sehun memelas.

"Eh? Ani, aku taku sehunnie..." jawab luhan lirih.

"Gwuemchana, Appa dan eommaki orangnya baik kok." Jelas sehun dengan serius.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakkan hannie, habis ini kita kerumahku ne." Kata sehun langsung memotong perkataan luhan.

Kini tibalah HunHan dikediam rumah OH. Sehun menuntun paksa luhan masuk kedalam dan tentunya dia memaksa luhan karena yeoja ini tidak berani masuk. Banyak para maid memandang kearah luhan dengan tatapan sulit diartika, antara aneh, tidak suka, kagum, dan lainnya.

"Ah~ akhirnya kamu datang juga nak." Kata namja paruh baya yg tak lain adalah ayah dari sehun yg bernama Kyuhyun

"Ne Appa..." kata sehun dan membungkuk sopan begitu juga dengan luhan yg juga membungkuk sopan.

"Aigyo~ yeoja manis dari mana kamu dapatkan sehun. Hahaha..." ledek Tuan Oh saat melihat anak semata wayangnya datang bersama seorang yeoja.

"Dia kekasihku Appa, kenalakan ini Luhan. Dan luhan ini Appaku." Jelas sehun sambil memperkenalkan luhan ke Appanya dan begitu sebaliknya.

"Wah~, anak appa sudah pandainya mendapatkan kekasih yg sebagus ini." Kata Tuan Oh menggangumi selera anaknya.

"Haha... udah kalian bisa tidak masuk kedalam gobrol aja." Kata yroja paruh baya yg tak lain adalah eomma sehun.

Mendengar penjelasan dari sang eomma cantik sehun, mereka akhirnya berjalan keruang tamu dan duduk disalah satu sofa sana. Pandangan Tuan dan Nyonya beralih memandang kearah luhan dengan ramah, sedangkan luhan hanya memandang sehun dengan rasa kegugupannya. Sehun mengenggam lembut tangan luhan dan mengisyaratkan untuk tidak perlu khawatir.

"Oya, luhan~ah boleh aku tanya kamu sesuatu?" Tanya Nyonya Oh

"Ah.. ne ahjumma." balas luhan gugup.

"Boleh aku tau tentang kehidupanmu?" Tanya nyonya oh serius

"Omma..." kata sehun kaget mendengar pertanyaan sang eommanya.

"Mianhe sebelumnya ahjumma, kalau boleh jujur aku sedikit gugup menjelaskannya." Kata luhan kini bergetar takut

"Tenang luhan, jelaskanlah dengan sesuka hatimu. " kata Tuan OH ramah.

"Saya... saya sudah tidak memiliki orang tua lagi ahjussi ahjumma." Kata luhan menahan iskakkannya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya tuan dan nyonya oh penasaran.

"Karena... aku hidup dikeluarga broken home. Appa dan eommanku bercerai, dan mereka..." kata luhan memutuskan menenangkan dirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengeluarkan kata pahit itu kembali. "Mereka membuangku ahjussi ahjumma." Lanjutnya sambil terseyum miris.

Sehun langsung memeluk kekasihnya dan memandang kearah orangtuanya yg mematung mendengar perkataan luhan. "Kumohon jangan menanyakkan itu lagi." Kata sehun merasa sakit hatinya saat luhan mulai terisak mengingat hal yg menyedihkan tertimpah dalam kehidupan yeoja manis ini.

Nyonya oh berjalan menuju ke luhan dan melepas pelukkan sehun. Sehun sempat terkecut karena eommanya yg tiba-tiba melepas pelukkannya terhadap luhan kekasihnya. Namun dengan terkecut itu berubah menjadi senang karena dimana eommanya memeluk luhan dengan erat dan juga mengelus helaian rambut luhan dengan ramah.

"jangan menagis ne luhan~ah, tidak apa-apa kalau mereka membuangmu. Masih ada kami disini menerimamu apa adanya." Kata nyonya oh dengan seyumanan manis.

"Hiks... gomawo ahjumma... hiks..."

"Jangan memanggilku ahjumma, panggil aku eomma."

"Eh?"

"Kamukan menantuku, masa harus memanggilku embel-embel ahjumma. Panggil eomma, kalau tidak entar eomma akan mengambek."

"Ah ne... eeomma..."

"Pinter..."

Luhan merasa senang karena dimana kedua orang tua sehun menerimanya apa adanya, sedangkan kedua namja yg berada disana hanya teeseyum bahagia melihat keakraban luhan dengan nyonya oh yg baru saja bertemu. Kalau boleh diakui, emang eomma sehun iti yeoja yg sangat ramah dan hangat, dia menerima apa adanya luhan dan mmenyetujui hubungan anaknya dengan luhan. Menurutnya luhan itu yeoja yg jujur sepertinya dan dia tidak akan menyesal jika memilik menantu yg sifatnya sama dengan dirinya .

5 tahun kemudian...

Kini HunHan resmi me jadi sepasang suami istri dan mereka juga sudah memiliki aegya kecil juga yg bernama Oh Sehan. Kehidupan keluarga mereka makmur dan sejahtera. Bahagia selalu menjadi dominan mereka dalam kehidupan sehari-hari.

#END!


End file.
